DPA006: Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!: Volume 2. Synopsis Hareta and Mitsumi are travelling through a cave and finally arrive in Hearthome City. There, a contest hall and Hareta is excited and decides to participate in a contest. They also meet up with Jun again, who participates in the very same contest Hareta participates in. Chapter Plot Hareta and Mitsumi are on their way to Hearthome City. Along the way, Hareta battles a Zubat and a Geodude with his Piplup, both defeating them. After walking a long way through the cave, they finally arrive in Hearthome City. Hareta is amazed by the big building in front of him and decides to climb it. Reaching the top, Hareta sees that Pokémon are performing and Mitsumi explains to him that is a Pokémon Contest. Hareta's hands slip from the building and he falls down, but being saved by Jun's Staravia. Jun says to Hareta and Mitsumi that he is participating in a Pokémon contest and Mitsumi decides that Hareta should participate aswell. Mitsumi makes him up so that he looks good to the audience. The contest begins and Hareta makes Piplup up so that he will get a good expression from the audience but nobody reacts and Piplup is depressed by that. Jun grabs his chance and does the same as Hareta does to his Staravia but nobody reacts aswell on it. Hareta then decides to dance along with his Piplup but gets a negative reaction aswell, except for one judge, who thinks it is impressive. The judge tells Hareta and his Piplup to use a move and Piplup uses Brine, which drowns the whole stadium. Piplup jumps up and uses Peck but the Peck lands on the judge. As the judge says that he is okay, Jun grabs his chance again and orders his Staravia to use Whirlwind. The Whirlwind blows the hat of the judge away and as result of that, both Jun and Hareta are disqualified. Both are back backstage and Jun is arguing with Hareta about his performance, giving him the blame that they are disqualified. As they argue, they hear that Mitsumi is in the Master Class of the contest and both rush to see her. They see Mitsumi in a dress and her Infernape at her side. After seeing her, Jun asks himself who Mitsumi actually is, being able to reach the Master Class. Mitsumi orders Infernape to use Mach Punch and everyone is amazed by the speed of using it, even Jun and Hareta. Mitsumi really enjoys it and orders Infernape to use Fire Spin next, it even burned the dome a bit. Hareta claps for Mitsumi and a man approaches him, saying that she is really good. He introduces himself to Hareta, calling him a good friend of her, and asks if Hareta could give his regards to Mitsumi. The man then leaves and both Hareta and Jun meet Mitsumi backstage, saying that is really good. Hareta gives the man regards, saying to Mitsumi that it is from a good friend, but Mitsumi is confused as she asks herself if she has a friend in Hearthome City. Hareta then put his clothes off and runs away to get stronger as Mitsumi yells to him that he should put some clothes on. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 2 chapters